Forever and Almost Always
by jessalyn78
Summary: Takes place towards the end of season 1. How would Haley and Nathan's relationship have ended up if season 1 had gone differently? How would Nathan have reacted early in their relationship if someone hurt Haley? ON INDEFINITE HIATIS
1. Chapter 1

"Haley?" Nathan asked desperately as he ran into the large house she once shared with her parents and six other siblings. But now spent most of her time alone in.

"Baby, where are you?" he continued haunted by the phone call he had received earlier from a distressed Haley.

_"Nathan" Haley sobbed. "Come, now- please, I'm afraid he'll come back."_

Nathan had no idea what Haley was talking about or who "he" was, but he knew one thing. If someone had hurt Haley, he was going to kick their ass.

"Haley can you hear me?" he called out again.

"Nathan?" a familiar voice called out from the front door.

"Lucas? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Haley called me, she said she needed help."

"She called me too- but I can't find her."

"What the hell happened?" Lucas asked.

"Dude, I have no idea. What did she say to you?"

"That she was hurt and she needed a ride to the ER. She wasn't making much sense. She was hysterical."

"Oh God" Nathan sighed as tears filled his eyes. "If someone did this to her…"

"Nathan, she probably just hit her head or something. She's a little confused. She'll be okay, we just have to get her some help…"

"Nathan, when she was talking to me, she said she was a afraid that _he _would come back."

"What?"

"Someone hurt her man. We need to find her, now!"

"Okay" he said breathlessly. "I'll check up in her bedroom. Why don't you check down here."

"Okay" Nathan responded as he ran hurriedly to the other side of the house.

"Hales?" Lucas asked softly as he opened her bedroom door. "Oh God" he gasped as he saw the state the room was in.

"Hales?" he said louder as he walked into the room.

"Oh my God" he shouted. "Haley?" he said as he took a beaten and battered Haley into his arms.

"Hales, sweetie, can you hear me? Talk to me!" he said through tears as he rocked her gently. "Nathan!" Lucas called out. "I found her, she needs help?"

"What's wrong man?" he asked as he ran into the room. "Haley? Haley, baby? Oh, God! What happened?"

"I don't know" Lucas said. "She's unconscious."

"But who would've, why?" Nathan gasped as he knelt next to her.

"Nathan" Lucas said in a hushed tone. "Nathan, look- look at her clothes."

"What?" Nathan responed. "Oh God" he gasped as he figured out what Lucas was referring to. Haley's dress had been torn right down the side. "No!" Nathan yelled. "Who could have done this!?" he said as he started to sob.

"It's going to be okay" Lucas whispered into Haley's ear. "It's all over now Hales, we're going to get you help…"

**Please Review, if I get a response I'll write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to get her to the hospital" Nathan said urgently.

"I'll call 911" Lucas said as he quickly stood up. "You stay with her."

"Hey sweetie" Nathan said as he took her in his arms. "Whatever happened- you're okay now. Everything is going to be okay now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

"No!" Haley cried as she tried to push Nathan away.

"Haley- Haley it's me. It's Nathan. You're okay- it's just me. It's just Nathan."

"Nathan?" she asked disoriented.

"Yeah baby, it's me."

"I tried to stop him" she cried.

"Hey- hey don't do that" he said as tears filled his eyes. "This wasn't your fault Haley, okay? Not at all."

"I was afraid he was going to kill me and I stopped fighting. I shouldn't have stopped fighting!"

"Who did this?" Nathan asked angrily. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"It was…"

"Haley? Haley? Talk to me, who did this? Haley? Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked running back into the room.

"She passed out again."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Not exactly, but from what she did say…. she was raped man. Someone raped her."

"God" Lucas gasped as he stroked Haley's cheek gently. "Who could hurt you Hales? Who the hell could hurt you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We should call her parents" Nathan said pacing the waiting room.

"I'm not even sure where they are" Lucas said. "Did Haley mention that they were going away this week or anything?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really remember. Why don't I remember? I should remember something like that, right?"

"What do you think happened to her?" Lucas asked after a long pause.

"I already said what I think happened" Nathan snapped. "Do you really want me to say it again dude?"

"Who would hurt Haley?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is. I'm going to kill him."

"I'll help" Lucas responded seriously. "It was probably a random stranger, right? No one who actually knows Haley could do this."

"She was about to tell me who did it. It seemed like she knew who it was."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I meant what I said before. I'm going to kill him."

"I meant what I said too" Lucas responded. "I want to help. I want the son of a bitch to suffer just like… God, just like Haley did."

"She's going to need us. She's going to need us more than she ever has before."

"And we'll both be there for her."

"I just feel like it's wrong that none of her family is here. We should call someone."

"I don't have her mother or father's cell number but…"

"But what?"

"My mother does."

"Should we tell her about this? What if Haley won't want her to know?"

"I think my mother is one of the few people Haley would be comfortable with knowing."

"But she should make that decision-"

"Her parents need to be here" Lucas snapped. "What if they need consent to do a procedure? What if they won't tell us what is going on with her!"

"I just want to protect her" Nathan sighed as he sat in a chair. "But I guess I've done a pretty friggin' awful job at that."

"Nathan, this isn't your fault."

"I didn't save her, or protect her, I let her…."

"You had no idea that someone would break into her house and attack her. How could you have?"

"Excuse me?" the doctor interrupted. "You two are here for Haley James."

"Yes" Nathan responded quickly as he stood up.

"She's awake. she'd like to see you now."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Haley?" Nathan asked urgently as he ran into the room. "Oh thank God" he sighed as he hugged her. "Thank God you're all right. It would have killed me to lose you."

"Hales?" Lucas asked softly as he made his way into the room after his brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good" Haley sighed.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he gently guided her face in his direction and looked her in the eye.

"Um…"

"You can tell us Hales, it's okay. You can trust us" Lucas added.

"I know that" Haley cried.

"Tell us who hurt you" Nathan said urgently.

"I still can't believe that it happened. That he would do that. He seemed like such a nice guy. We used to be friends…"

"Who?" Nathan asked as rage filled his body.

"I don't think you know him Nathan" Haley said fighting tears. "But Luke, you do. You know him."

"Who?" he asked as a tear ran down his face.

"Jimmy Edwards" Haley blurted out staring at the floor.

"Oh my God" Lucas gasped. "Hales, are you sure?"

"Are you saying you don't believe her!?" Nathan snapped.

"No, of course not. It's just… Jimmy?"

"I know" Haley cried. "I never would have imagined he could have done this."

"But why?" Lucas asked. "Why the hell would he want to hurt you?"

"He was so angry" Haley said. "He just seemed angry at the whole world. I guess Mouth and everyone else have fallen out of contact with him this year. He said I thought I was too good for everyone now. Which isn't true… It isn't true…"

"Of course it isn't" Nathan replied angrily.

"Haley?" Lucas asked softly. "What exactly happened? What did he do to you?"

"Luke, don't go there" Haley begged.

"God, man don't make her say it!"

"I need to know. Haley, everyone is going to need to know... Did he rape you?"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Haley said sitting up.

"She's not ready to talk about it!" Nathan snapped. "Don't make her!"

"Okay" Lucas said. "I'm sorry. It's okay Hales" he added as he stroked her back. "Whenever you're ready…"

"Yes" Haley interrupted as she looked away. "He raped me, Luke. He raped me" she cried.

"Oh God" Nathan said as his face drained pale.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she looked at Nathan.

"Don't you ever say that" Nathan replied angrily. "Don't you ever be sorry for this. Don't you ever apologize for what that bastard did. This was not your fault. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah" Haley sighed slinking down into the bed. "I can't believe this happened" she choked through tears.

"I can't believe it either" Lucas said stunned.

"I'm going to make him pay for this Haley" Nathan said seriously.

"Nathan, don't talk like that. Please."

"I'm dead serious. He is not getting away with this…"

"Nathan, don't do anything stupid" Haley cried. "Please. I need you."

"It's okay" he replied pulling her into a hug. "I'm right here baby. You're going to be okay."

"We're right here for you" Lucas added as he put his hand on her arm. "No one is going to hurt you ever again…"

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me" a nurse interrupted. "I need a moment alone with Ms. James."

"You going to be okay baby?" Nathan asked softly.

"Yeah" Haley nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"We'll be right out in the hall" Lucas said gently as he leaned in to hug her. "Love you Hales."

"Love you too Luke" she said her voice breaking.

"Who the hell is Jimmy Edwards?" Nathan shouted at Lucas angrily as soon as they were both standing in the hall together.

"He's this kid. He used to hang out with us at the River Court. He was really close with Mouth. I don't understand how he could have done this. He isn't a bad kid."

"Really? Did you really just say that to me? The jackass just attacked Haley man! He- he raped her."

"I know! I'm just as pissed as you are. I just… I can't believe this!"

"Did you see her? She's a wreck!"

"Haley is strong. She's going to make it through this."

"She shouldn't have to make it through this! God, she's the last person who deserved this!"

"No one deserves this. No one deserves to be hurt like that."

"I am going to find this guy, and I'm going to kill him."

"Nate- look, I feel like doing that too. But, come on man. Think about it. This isn't what Haley needs."

"What Haley needs is to not have been raped in her own bedroom by some sick freak with a grudge!"

"There's nothing we can do about that now."

"The hell there isn't. I'm going to find this guy."

"Look, I'm all about getting Haley justice. If she doesn't want to file a police report, I'll go with you and help you mess the guy up in a second. But right now, Haley needs us- you can't walk out on her. Not now. Not like this."

"I'm not going anywhere" Nathan said sighing. "I just can't believe I let this happen!"

"You didn't let anything happen. You had no idea Nathan, there is no way you could have. And you and I both know that if you had any clue about what was happening you would have done everything in your power to stop it."

"Did you hear her in there man. She thinks it's _her_ fault.

"A lot of victims have that reaction."

"God, that word shouldn't be used for Haley! _Victim_."

"I know dude, this is so messed up."

"I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. It kills me to see her like that- hurt like that."

"It kills me too man, Haley's like my sister. But we've gotta be strong for her."

"I can't stand the fact that he hurt her like that and he's walking around free now, that he's breathing!"

"I know man."

"She must have been so scared" Nathan said as tears formed in his eyes. "And I wasn't there. No one was. She was all alone. No one heard her cry, no one heard her scream. Except- except _him_." Nathan paused as he fought back tears. "Where does he live?" he asked heatedly after a long pause.

"What?"

"Where. Does. He. Live!?"

"Nathan, you just agreed to stay here. For Haley, remember?"

"Oh, I'm staying. There's no way in hell I'm leaving Haley alone in the hospital, but as soon as she's out- as soon as I know that she's okay- I'm going to blow the bastard's brains out!"

"Nathan, you'll go to prison for the rest of your life if you do that. Think man."

"Oh I am thinking. I'm thinking about some lowlife scum putting his hands all over Haley. I'm thinking about finding her all bloody in her bedroom, I'm thinking of the look on her face just now. All I'm doing is thinking, and all its doing is pissing me off more!"

"Haley needs you. You want to be there for her, right? You want to help her heal from this."

"I want to kill him. I want to kill him. I want him dead."

"You know that won't do anything to help Haley, right? You know that's not going to make this better for her. It's not going to take back what happened. Look man, you don't think the protective best friend in me isn't going crazy right now too? I'm just ignoring it. I'm trying to focus on Haley. What she needs, what's going to help her. That's all we can go. I know you're pissed and I get it- believe me I get it! But it's not going to fix this. I'm sorry. I really am man. I am so sorry."

"Me too" Nathan said as he started to cry. "Me too."

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they saw the nurse left Nathan and Lucas returned to Haley's room. Nathan noticed she was crying so he ran over to her and immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay" he said calmly.

"They want to run all these tests, Nathan- I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with" Nathan replied reassuringly as he rocked her gently.

"Haley, if you want to prosecute him- there are things they need to do."

"Not if she doesn't want to!" Nathan snapped back.

"And they should test you for STDs."

"Dude, are you trying to freak her out?"

"No, of course not! It's just the reality of the situation Nathan. I'm trying to get Haley to do what's best for herself."

"Could we stop talking about Haley like she's not in the room?" Haley interjected sarcastically.

"What do you want baby? Nathan asked.

"Honestly?" Haley replied. "I think I want my mom."

"You're mom?"

"I feel like she'd know what to say, she'd know what to do-"

"Hey" Nathan interrupted. "You don't have to explain. You want your mom, I'm going to make sure she's here as soon as possible. I'll call around, Luke can you stay here with her?"

"Of course" Lucas responded smiling slightly. "It's been a while since I've gotten some time with my best friend" he added as he gently placed Haley's hand in his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So-" Haley asked as soon as Nathan was gone. "How's he taking this, you can be honest with me."

"He's pissed. He's out for blood."

"Gosh" Haley sighed. "You talked him out of doing anything stupid, right?"

"I hope so."

"You're not going to do anything stupid, right?"

"Me- never."

"Luke I'm serious!"

"Define stupid."

"Okay- by stupid I mean are you going to kill Jimmy Edwards?"

"Kill him- no. Beat the living crap out of him- yeah, if I get the chance."

"Luke, please! I know you're trying to be all white knight here, but honestly after what happened to me talking about killing people or beating them up just scares me okay?"

"I'm sorry Hales. I wasn't thinking about it like that. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah" Haley scoffed. "I'm already pretty much as uncomfortable as a person can get."

"I'm so sorry" Lucas said sympathetically. "I'm so, so sorry Hales. How do you feel?"

"I'm a little sore-"

"I didn't mean physically" he interrupted gently. "How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, I feel like I'm in shock. None of this feels real. It all just feels like a bad dream."

"I wish that were true" Luke said as he leaned back. "I wish this was a dream Hales, just a horrible dream."

"Remember when we used to write our dreams in that composition book we kept in the back of the café?"

"Yeah" Lucas replied. "Of course, what were we like 11 then?"

"Yeah, I think we were. Gosh, everything was so much easier back then."

"It'll get easier again" Lucas said reassuringly as he rubbed Haley's arm. "This is going to get better Hales."

"Yeah" she replied as she took a ragged breath. "I just have this horrible feeling like it's going to get worse first…"

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're parents are on their way" Nathan said as he walked into Haley's room.

"Thank you" Haley said softly.

"It's going to be a little while though, at least three hours."

"Oh" Haley said fighting tears.

"I'll leave you two alone" Lucas said standing up. "Hales, if you want I can call my mother. She can be here while you're waiting for your parents."

"Yeah" Haley answered. "Yeah, I actually think that would help."

"Okay" he said as he hugged her. "I'll go do that. I love you Hales."

"Love you too" she said back.

"Oh baby" Nathan said into Haley's hair as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't apologize Nathan, this isn't your fault."

"I just can't believe…"

"I can't believe it either. I feel so sick, so uncomfortable in my own skin."

"Well you shouldn't" he replied as a tear ran down his face. "You're beautiful Haley James. I love you."

"Even after this?"

"Oh my God. Oh my God, yes! Haley you thought I wouldn't love you anymore!?"

"I don't know what I thought Nathan. I just feel so I don't know- undesirable."

"Haley, no, no, no! That's not how I feel okay? Not at all. I love you. I will always love you. I will always take care of you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so, so sorry!"

"Did you tell them? My parents I mean…"

"I told them you're in the hospital and you needed to see them. I wasn't sure how much you wanted them to know…"

"No, no that's okay. That's okay. I just have no idea how I'm going to tell them."

"I can, if that's what you want."

"No. I think I need to do this."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"You're so different than him" Haley said in awe.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"I was worried about being around men after… But you're so much different than him. You're so soft, and caring, and loving. I feel so safe with you."

"You are safe with me. Haley, I'd never hurt you."

"I know. I know that. I love you for that. So this doesn't change anything? About us I mean?"

"Of course not. Of course not. The only thing it changes is that I'm going to be more careful. I'm going to protect you. I'm going to make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again."

"Nathan, it's impossible to protect someone all the time from… Ow!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have a weird pain… ow!"

"Where does it hurt? Where does it hurt baby, where does it hurt? Haley? Haley? Oh God!" Nathan screamed as Haley fell unconscious.

"Help" he screamed out the door. "We need help in here!"

"What is going on" Lucas yelled running back into the room.

"I don't know man, I was talking to her a minute ago. She was fine, and now…"

"What?"

"I don't know, something was hurting her and then she just passed out."

"Oh my God! Haley? Hales can you hear me?"

"What do you think happened?" Nathan asked frantically.

"I don't know but we need a doctor in here now I'm going to go find one!"

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going on in here?" a doctor asked running into the room.

"I don't know" Nathan answered. "She was fine- she was fine and then she said she was in pain, but she didn't tell me where, and then she passed out."

"Okay" the doctor replied. "She suffered some abdominal trauma, it's possible that she has some internal bleeding. We're going to have to get her into surgery."

"Surgery?" Nathan gasped. "But, but- I mean is she going to be okay?"

"As long as we get her in right away" he said as several nurses ran into the room behind him.

"Oh my God" he whispered to himself. "It's okay" Lucas said reassuringly as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Haley will be okay, she has to be."

"Why would she just suddenly pass out like that?"

"I don't Nate, but the doctor's will figure it out."

"God, if I lose her…"

"You're not going to lose her."

"I love her man, I love her so much."

"I know you do Nate, she loves you to."

"She was afraid I wouldn't anymore. She was afraid that I wouldn't because of that son of a bitch…"

"But, you told her that wasn't true. She knows that isn't true."

"I have to get out of here" Nathan said in a huff as he left the room.

"Nathan!" Lucas called out running after him. "Nathan, where are you going? Haley needs us."

"Haley isn't even conscious dude! She's in emergency surgery because of that bastard!"

"Nathan, calm down!"

"Calm down!? How the hell am I supposed to calm down!? That guy is out there right now! And I'm going to find him…"

"Nathan! Nathan! Stop!" Lucas called as he chased him out the front door of the hospital. "Nathan, Haley wouldn't want this-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas-" Karen called out as she ran into the waiting are where he was sitting.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Keith said running behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. It isn't me."

"Thank God" Karen sighed as she pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever leave me a message saying you need me and you're at the hospital unless you mean it."

"I did mean it mom. I do need you, and I am at the hospital."

"What's going on?" Keith asked as his concern grew.

"It's Haley. She wanted to talk to you, but that was before. Now she's in surgery-"

"Surgery?" Karen gasped. "For what?"

"They aren't sure exactly. They think she might have some internal bleeding."

"Was she in an accident?" Keith asked.

"No, she was… God, this is hard to say."

"Just say it Lucas" Karen said comfortingly. "Just tell us what's going on."

"Haley was raped" Lucas blurted out as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh my God" Karen said softly as she started fighting tears herself.

"Who did this?" Keith asked heatedly.

"Jimmy Edwards" Lucas answered with a huff. "Jimmy Edwards raped Haley. I still can't believe it."

"That boy you used to hang out with?" Karen asked shocked.

"Yeah" Lucas answered.

"He seemed like such a good kid" Keith scoffed.

"I know. Lucas answered. I guess he had some demons no one knew about."

"Has he been arrested?"

"No. I don't think so. Nathan went out to find him."

"Oh no" Keith gasped. "Was he talking about doing anything stupid."

"If by stupid you mean killing Jimmy Edwards, then yeah, he was definitely talking about doing something stupid."

"I'm going to go try to find him" Keith said as he cleared his throat. "Karen, if you need anything, or you hear anything about Haley…"

"I'll call you" Karen answered. "I'll call you if I hear anything." She turned to Lucas "they haven't said anything so far?" she asked gently.

"No" Lucas said. "It feels like I've been waiting here forever, and they still haven't said anything. I still have no idea if Haley's okay…"

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dan" Keith said as Dan opened his front door to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Dan asked annoyed.

"Have you seen Nathan?"

"No, not for a few days. Why do you ask?" he asked his voice growing urgent.

"I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid."

"What do you mean 'something stupid."'

"Someone attacked Haley" Keith explained.

"What do you mean attacked?"

"Dan-"

"Tell me!"

"Someone raped her Dan, Nathan went out to try to find the boy so he could… kill him."

"Oh God" Dan gasped. "We have to find him."

"That's what I'm trying to do, will you help me?"

"Of course I will" Dan replied as he grabbed his jacket. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan paced the River Court thinking of where he could search for Jimmy. Lucas refused to give him his address, so he was going to have to find that out himself. But how?

He saw an abandoned basketball leaning against the hoop and he picked up. He threw it as hard as he could in the distance trying to release some of his rage.

"Woah" Brooke said stepping to the side and narrowly dodging it. "Calm down there hotshot. What's wrong did you get in a fight with tutor girl or something?"

"Or something" Nathan muttered angrily.

"Hey, Nate what's wrong? Talk to me" Brooke added softly as she stepped closer to him.

"Brooke, someone- someone _hurt _Haley" Nathan confessed.

"Hurt her? What do you mean?" Brooke asked urgently.

"She was attacked. I'm trying to find the guy."

"So you can kick his ass?"

"No, I'm going to kill him" Nathan replied angrily.

"Kill him?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Nate-"

"He raped her Brooke" Nathan blurted out. "He doesn't deserve to live."

"Oh my God" Brooke gasped. "Poor Haley, who the hell would…"

"Jimmy Edwards" Nathan said through clenched teeth.

"Who the hell is that?" Brooke asked.

"Someone who Luke and Haley used to hang with I guess."

"But why…?"

"Because he's a sick bastard."

"Nathan" Brooke said softly. "I'm not going to argue with you there. But don't do anything to get yourself in trouble."

"Do you think I really care about that right now?" Nathan yelled.

"Haley would" Brooke snapped back.

"Well Haley can't even talk right now Brooke, she's in emergency surgery."

"What?" Brooke gasped. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm trying to find the bastard."

"Do you really think that's what is going to help Haley?" Brooke asked softly as she put her hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"No" Nathan admitted.

"Why don't you go back to the hospital. I'll go with you."

"Okay" Nathan said as he fought tears. "I'm just so scared."

"Hey" Brooke said as she looked him in the eye. "It's going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom" Lucas said as he walked back into the waiting area. "Did anything happen with Haley while I was in the bathroom?"

"No" Karen said softly. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this is happening" Lucas said blinking back tears.

"I can't either" Karen admitted. "I still think of you and Haley as those little kids running around the diner you know?"

"Yeah" Lucas replied. "Haley's been a part of my life for so long, if I lose her…"

"Lucas" Karen scolded. "Don't talk like that. We aren't going to lose Haley, it's all going to be okay."

"Karen!" Lydia called running into the waiting room.

"Lydia" Karen responded as she hugged her. "I am so sorry."

"What is going on?" she asked. "Where's Haley?"

James came running in behind her and looked at Karen as if he was asking the same question.

"When Nathan called them" Lucas explained "Haley wasn't in surgery yet."

"Haley's in surgery" James gasped.

"What happened?" Lydia asked through tears.

"We aren't sure" Karen admitted. "They thought it might be internal bleeding."

"What the hell happened?" James yelled.

"Nathan didn't tell you?" Lucas asked.

"No!" Lydia snapped. "All he said was that Haley was in the hospital and she needed us!"

"Oh God" Karen sighed.

"Please" Lydia begged Karen. "You're a mother. Put yourself in my shoes."

"Lydia" Karen said softly. "Haley was attacked. She was…. She was raped."

"What?" James yelled.

"I'm so sorry" Karen whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Who the hell did this!?" James yelled.

"Jimmy Edwards" Lucas answered as tears formed in his eyes once again.

"Oh my God" Lydia gasped. "I remember that boy."

"What happened?" Jimmy asked again in a hushed tone as he choked back tears. "Where was she when he…"

"It happened in her bedroom" Lucas admitted as he tightened his fist, remembering the incident.

"Oh God" Lydia gasped.

"No" James whispered. "No!" he repeated louder. "This… this couldn't have happened. Not to Haley. Not to my Haley. My little girl…"

"Shh" Lydia said as she wrapped James in a hug. "It's okay. She's going to get through this. We're going to help her through this. She's going to be okay."

"Nathan-" Lucas said as he saw Nathan and Brooke enter the waiting area.

"You didn't…?"

"Brooke talked me out of doing anything stupid" Nathan admitted. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. James" Nathan nodded.

"Hello" Lydia responded. "Thank you for calling us."

"Of course" Nathan answered. "Has there been any news on Haley?"

"No" Karen answered. "They haven't told us-"

"Excuse me" a doctor said interrupting. "Are you the family of Haley James?"

"Yes" Lydia said as she took a deep breath and scanned the room. "Everyone in here is Haley's family."

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Haley made it through surgery" the Doctor explained excitedly.

"Oh Thank God" Nathan gasped as he fell to his knees.

"Can we see her?" James asked urgently.

"Not quite yet. But soon."

"Did you find out what the issue was?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, as I suspected the issue was internal bleeding, but we were able to get it under the control."

"So she's going to be okay?" Lucas asked as he choked back tears.

"Yes" the doctor smiled. "Haley is a strong girl."

"That's for sure" Karen sighed. "That's how I know she's going to get through this. With all of our help she's going to get through this. It's all going to get better from here…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you get this kid's address?" Keith asked as he ran to catch up with Dan.

"I hacked into the Tree Hill High database."

"Dan-"

"Oh, don't give me a lecture Keith. This is an emergency, Nathan could ruin his life."

"Wait a minute" Keith said as he stopped. "I'm getting a call from Lucas. Hey Luke, any news?"

"Yeah" Lucas replied. "Haley's out of surgery. She's going to be fine."

"Thank God" Keith sighed. "Have you heard from Nathan?"

"Yeah, he's here. He came back to the hospital."

"That's great! Listen, I have to go Luke- tell your mother I'll be right there. Dan, Nate's at the hospital we can stop looking for him."

Dan ignored him and kept walking.

"Dan, did you hear me?"

"Yep" Dan said coldly. "Nathan didn't do anything stupid… tonight. That doesn't mean he won't. I need to stop that from happening."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to kill the bastard myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh" Brooke replied nervously as she ran into Lucas in the hall. "I was just going to make a call…"

"Yeah, well I'll get out of your way."

"Luke- wait!"

"Yeah?" he replied as he turned around.

"I'm really sorry. I know how close you and Haley are, this has to be hard for you…"

"Yeah" Lucas sighed. "I don't think I've ever been this upset in my whole life" he added as he started to sob.

"Hey" Brooke said as wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay…"

"It's just- she's Haley."

"I know" Brooke said softly. "But you heard what the doctor said, tutor girl's strong. She's going to make it through this."

"I know" Lucas cried. "But seeing her like that… He hurt her so bad Brooke."

"It's disgusting" Brooke scoffed. "What that son of a bitch did to her, it's absolutely disgusting, unimaginable…"

"He's going to pay" Lucas said coldly.

"Definitely" Brooke agreed. "He's going to jail for a very long time."

There was a long awkward silence between the two finally interrupted by Brooke.

"Do you think it's okay if I call Peyton? I mean, I know Haley probably doesn't want everyone knowing, but her and Peyton have gotten somewhat close and…"

"I think it would be fine" Lucas said smiling slightly. "I think that when Haley wakes up she's going to need all the support she can get."

"It's just I think Peyton is better at the whole emotional support thing than I am."

"Don't sell yourself short Brooke Davis, you're pretty good at it yourself. Thank you."

"No problem" Brooke smiled. "If there's anything else I can do…"

"I'll let you know" Lucas nodded. "I'll let you go so you can make that call now" he added as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" James said as he took the seat next to Nathan.

"Hello Sir" Nathan replied as he cleared his throat and tried to gather his composure.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I know you and Lucas were the ones who found Haley" he stopped as he tried his back to hold back a sob. "You were there for my daughter when I um… wasn't. I don't know how I'll ever…"

"I should have done more" Nathan said through gritted teeth. "I should have stopped him, I should have saved her."

"I wish you had" James said. "But it isn't your fault. You didn't know. How the hell could any of us have known that a crazy lunatic would break into the house and…" he stopped and cleared his throat once again. "It wasn't your fault. Don't put that burden on yourself."

"No offense sir, but are you talking to me or yourself."

"Both of us I guess" he sighed.

"Because Haley wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"Yeah" James agreed. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. My little girl is great like that. She's so kind and smart and…"

"I'm so angry" Nathan said through gritted teeth. "I don't think I've ever been this angry."

"Me either" James said as he put a hand on his back. "I feel like I could kill someone."

"I know I could kill him. I want too…"

"But you can't be talking like that" James interrupted. "As much as I'd like to find the trash that did this to my little girl and… I won't because I know it would break Haley's heart to lose me like that. Just like it would break her heart to lose you like that."

"Well somebody needs to do something."

"Don't worry. The universe has a way of getting its justice. He's not going to get away with this. He'll pay one way or another."

**Please Review!**


End file.
